my heart brakesand lives?
by MJ.neverForgett
Summary: not good at summaries sorry. juz read nd tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_true story yoo, ….._

_Neways as I was saying. Well, I waznt sayn anything, bt to start my story out I just want to sai that this is still going on and I don't know what to do. I don't know if anyone out there would maybe know atleast what im feeling, or what im going tru. Well, if you do please comment or whatever…I just want to know what you guys think._

_-Me._

**It all started 3 years ago. . .I was 13 then. It was just a normal school day. I didn't expect much from it. It was just another normal day in my life. We were coming back from **

**outside**_(A/N: lets go with dat )_** ma and my friend were sitting in a corner of the building and suddenly dis guy walks up to us and just stares. -_-….**

**He just stared. Then he left, and I never saw him again. But I never forgot him. Some people might call it love at first side or whatever. To me, It was one of the worst days of my **

**life. And soon you will know why. I know. Sounds strange right? But wait! It gets stranger. **

**I had forgotten about him over the rest of the year and summer. When school started once again, everything was fine. I had no memory of him. He was out of my life. I was in a **

**class were sometimes I needed to turn in papers to the other teachers. So one day I was asked to take some papers to a teacher in a lower grade so as I was going in I noticed **

**my friends brother, but on da row to da side of his was…him.**_(A/N:lets just call em him yeah?)_**and old forgotten feelings just started flowing back. Luckily he didn't see me. So, I was **

**good. Bt next thing I know hes back in my grade. great. Just what I needed….**

**So over the year I decided to talk to him. I told him my friends brother had told me to say hi to him and I also told em about "da staring time" his response wasn't war I expected **

**and I thought of him as a jerk. **

**I told myself he wasn't worth it…bt I still found myself thinking of him. Ah…sucks right? Well as the time went by I still couldn't forget about him. Well there was nothing I could **

**do so I started to date other people,,,bt nothing. Towards the end of the year I juz started to talk to him. Well he started to talk to me. Yay right? Wrong.! How we started talking **

**you ask? Well a lady sold candy. And I mean…who doesn't like candy? Well after my last class I would have to wait for my bus since it was da last one **_(A/N:I miss doze times sniff…)_

**I would go get my candy. Dat day my pass you could sai was unusual. And I was playing with it, he came over nd we just started to talk. Which is very weird because im a very **

**hard person to talk to. So after that we just talked. Not in da hallways dou just in dat one class. Weird huh? Well after a while of dat. Coming back from the library in da hall he **

**told me to shutup….I wasn't even talking how awesome rite. Ha well when my bus was called it was extremely early which is weird. So I went out to da busses. Well turns out it **

**was his bus not mine since our buss are almost the same they would always get them mixed up so he went too. When goin downstairs I was walking with friends and he pulled my **

**hoodie and told me he was sorry for what he had done earlier. AWWWWW. It was so cute. Well we kept talking amf I unfortunately started to like him more. I had noone to talk **

**about this to so I kept it all in. but I found someone to. An awesome friend! She was goin tru the same thing I was. Like all dat was happening to me happened to her. So we would **

**just tell each other everything.**

**Nothing really happened from dat we would just talk but it made me happy just to be able to talk to him. So that year went by and it all happened so fast. We didn't say bye to **

**each other on da last day…**

**Starting the new year at a new school. I saw him….**

_(A/N:datz it for now, ill get more maybe tomorrow. idk, yuh no...school ah. well newaysss byyeee for now.o(v)o~ooh,,,also sorry i cnt spell.! -Me.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Starting the new year at a new school. I saw him…._

**I was going up stairs waiting for the crowd to go up. Out of no where I looked behind me and I notice him standing behind me. Well, at first I didn't realize it was him because I **

**don't really pay attention. When I turned around in I thought he looked like him so I turned again and the second time he looked more familiar. So, I turned a third time and sure **

**enough it was him so I stared he looked down, smiled, and hugged me. That was the first time he had ever hugged me J. but me being me hugged back, smiled, turned went up the **

**s****tairs, and headed to my class…pathetic. **

**I didn't see him many times after that. I would see him after lunch but we wouldn't say anything. That was the only time I would see him…until my schedule changed. I didn't **

**change it, the school did I was pretty mad for some time but I learned to deal with it. The only bad thing about it was that I saw him more and with that the old crush came back…I **

**only remember thinking not good.! Let me explain why…I have already thought of this. And I've decided its never going to happen between us. You know how it is. You have a **

**crush you tell yourself its not going to happen, your down for a while, then your over it right? Well its been working for me when I've had them ah crushes…but yet this ones **

**different. I have always been able to tell myself okay, is not going to happen, and be done with it. This one I don't know what's happening but I cant get him out of my mind or my **

**heart for that matter. I see him in lunch, sometimes we walk together out of lunch and to our classes. (we have no classes together), and going to the busses so its really hard for **

**me to see him and not think about him. I've told myself a million times that it not going to work out so why is he still in my thoughts? I have also dated guys but whatever I try to **

**do to get him out of my head it just doesn't work. This year, there was one guy that I dated. We dated for about a month. While I was going with this guy I noticed changes in him. **

**He wouldn't talk to me anymore. And it wasn't just him that wasn't but he was the most important to me. I don't know why he hadn't and It was really bothering me. After the guy **

**and me broke up he slowly started to talk to me again. One day I decided to get him while he couldn't get away or ignore me. Walking to the busses I saw him and I walked next **

**to him and asked him y he wouldn't. I asked was it because I was annoying? And his answer was that he had never said that even though my friend had told me he had. -_-" I **

**didn't know if he was lying or not. (These are the times when I feel like I should have mind reading powers or something hehe.) But hey, what can I do? Well he also said that it **

**was just a game he played. I felt really stupid….**

_(that's it for right now. I have to go do some school thing ill try to upload later. Okay guys tell me what you think okay? Do you think my liFe is pathetic as I do or not? Comment please I want to know what you guys think.)_

_Chao._


End file.
